harrisfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JoltSwang/Why I made Embergesh
Embergesh, a G type star slightly bigger than our own sun. Home to a total of 12 planets, A planet twice the radius of Jupiter and another 5 times the mass. An ocean world with a mildly breathable atmosphere. And most importantly, Chengesh, 4th world that has/had a sentient species on it (Behind Mars, Earth and Havo). I'd been with the whole 2 systems alliance thing for some time, for over a year actually since September 2014 when I played a shit ton of Mass Effect 2 and decided I wanted more Sci-fi, so I made the Heiwa story as a kind of sequel to 'Haigua' which I'd been already planning. Then Benjamin fucking Franklin came down to me and asked if I wanted to write a Manga while he did the artwork, he'd been watching a bunch of Bakuman. I wanted to do more writing so I said 'Sign me the fuck up' (Warning: May not have said that). That story started as an unrelated Zombie story, then we ditched the Zombies and decided on another way of buggering the earth up, NUCLEAR WAR! And so 'Kaytlin of the Apocalypse' was born. I played some fallout 3 and got ready to write. Then I had some off time, GCSE's were about to start and I had to at least pretend to revise, so I got to work worldbuilding the post-apocalyptic England Kaytlin has to explore. Then I played Mass Effect 3 and decided I wanted more Sci-fi, so I linked the 3 stories I was kind of working on together to make the Harris trilogy. Then I saw the ending of Mass Effect 3, unlike everyone else I wasn't pissed off. In fact I used it as inspiration for the 'Heiwa' ending (Yeah, slice me in half with a chainsaw and a AIDS ridden cat if you so wish). Then, more bloody video games, Deus Ex; Mankind Divided was announced. "HELL YES!" was my first thought after playing the amazing Human Revelation. Then I decided I wanted some more cyborg ethics in my stories, I also wanted the world to be completly different to 'Heiwa' as all the stories thus far had been in very different settings. 'Kaytlin of the Apocalypse' in the Nuclear wasteland, 'Haigua' in the last days of pre-technological revolution Havo and 'Heiwa' in the duo-system alliance setting with space fights and planet hopping. So to compensate, I decided to used the Device that I'd come up with to get Heiwa and the Maiden back to the sol system as a means of more god damn revolution. Now I had access to every star and every planet within 90 light years, great. But my favourite planet, the mega ringed J1407b (yes I did have to ctrl+v that from the Hendura page) wouldn't be accessible, and I fucking love that bad boy, 10 - 12 times the mass of Jupiter with a ring system 200 times the size of Saturn’s, hell yes! So I invented a third Device location, a star not far from J1407 that the Zozgal would have had interest in. Since I couldn't find a list of stars near J1407 I decided to make one up. And there you have it, the birth of Embergesh and Chengesh. I also found I could use them to explain why there would be an Alien invasion in 2250, a time when the only other alien race (Humans) would've been dwelling in their own filth, slowly rebuilding after the Dawn War. I still wanted the feeling that Haigua's home people were invading, so I humaned them up a bit (Is humaned a word? Spell check says so so I'm going to go for it). I extended the now clear trend of dropping a species from one planet onto another to Embergesh, humans from Earth to Havo made the Kamili, and humans from earth to Chengesh made a species that has yet to be named (I want something as equally cool as "Kamili" for these people). And there you have it. Why I made Embergesh. I have an english literature exam tommorow where I'll have to write an essay, so I'm going to ccount this as practice for that (though I enjoyed writing this, clearly this isn't the perfect recreation of what my exam tommorow will be like). I haven't got a culture, I haven't got a map, I haven't even got a name for these people. But Worldbuilding is ever-expansive, I'm not exactly strapped for time here. And with that, I write to you goodbye. Category:Blog posts